Avengers vs Justice League
by Insieme per la vittoria
Summary: The Avengers and the Justice League have both set their sights on the same prize: a piece of unusually potent Kryptonite. The Justice League are unwilling to let something so dangerous to Superman fall into the hands of SHIELD, while SHIELD is equally determined to take it for their own reasons. This is war.
1. Batman vs Black Widow

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Avengers or the Justice League.**

Batman watched from the rooftops as a woman with red hair, wearing black leather, beat a gang of thugs to a pulp. She then went through the pockets of the boss, taking some kind of documents from him.

Batman dropped down, using his huge cape as a parachute, landing silently a few paces behind the woman. The woman turned to face him, looking bored. "A good entrance, bat boy, but I knew you were there from the start."  
Batman moved closer, trying not to look particularly threatening. "Who are you?"  
The woman also moved closer, and her movements slightly reminded him of Cat Woman. "I don't think that's any of your business, Batty."  
Batman folded his arms, hoping to negotiate. "I was looking for something those criminals had. Not those documents. Something else."

The woman smirked. "A green crystal? Widely known as Kryptonite?"  
Batman started, surprised by the woman's knowledge. "Kryptonite is very dangerous."  
"We know exactly what it does. We also know some good uses for it."  
Batman acted as if he was about to say something, but instead slid across the ground at the woman, attempting to kick her feet from under her. The woman jumped into the air, jumping onto Batman and wrapping her feet around his head, attempting to break his neck. Batman Tasered the woman's leg, before kicking her off himself. Batman faced her, and she had already recovered from the Taser. She jumped at him, swinging her foot into his head. He punched her back, and jumped into the air and kicked her head downwards. She slid along the ground and attempted to kick him again, but he jumped over her, and she jumped up from the ground, kicking him a few times in mid-air. Batman grabbed the woman by the leg and threw her face first to the ground.

She recovered quickly and charged just as he landed, but he kicked her back to the ground, before firing his grapple at her. She dodged the grapple, pulling a knife and attacking. Batman charged also, throwing batarangs as he moved. She dodged the batarangs, dodging three before the two fighters crashed into each other, and Batman tackled the woman to the ground. He tossed a flash bang grenade into her face, blinding her, closing and covering his eyes to avoid being blinded also, before releasing her and Tasering her again. She struggled, but Batman kept hitting her with the Taser, before finally kicking her in the face, stunning her. Batman placed a set of cuffs on the woman's wrists, and another on her ankles. He then searched her for identification and more weapons, finding a knife, and a card. Her name was Natalia Romanov, alias, Black Widow, and she worked for an agency called SHIELD.

Batman stood in the room with the handcuffed Black Widow. "What do SHIELD want with that Kryptonite?"  
Black Widow stayed silent, and Batman slammed his fist on the table, but she still was completely unshaken. "If SHIELD take the Kryptonite, they'll be making an enemy of the Justice League. Not a good idea, I'm telling you."  
Batman picked Black Widow up, glaring at her. "This is serious. Kryptonite is not something we're gonna let you take. Your people are not getting it."

_Reasons for this outcome:_

1. While Black Widow is easily one of the best non superhuman fighters in the world, Batman has trained himself to the utmost height of human possibility, so much as to be essentially a superhuman himself.

2. Batman's armour has been shown to protect him from bullets, while Black Widow only wears leather.

3. Black Widow has been shown using weapons in battle, but Batman's weapons are numerous and very effective. His wide ranged arsenal would give him a massive advantage against Black Widow.


	2. Green Arrow vs Hawkeye

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Avengers or the Justice League.**

Black Widow sat quietly in her cell, glaring at Green Arrow through the glass. Unable to make Black Widow talk, Batman had left the Watchtower to get a truth serum from the Batcave, and Green Arrow had been left to keep guard. He turned, his bow already drawn, when he heard a noise. A man in a leather jerkin stood in front of him. The man carried a composite recurve bow, just like Green Arrow.

Hawkeye fired an arrow at the man in the green hood, but the hooded man jumped back, avoiding it. Green Arrow readied his bow, firing an arrow at Hawkeye's face, aiming for his left eye. "This one's for you."  
Hawkeye dodged the shot, firing his own back, aiming for Green Arrow's groin. "Catch this!"  
Green Arrow dodged Hawkeye's shot, but then had to dive further to avoid the explosion it emitted, as a bomb was built into its shaft.

Hawkeye and Green Arrow each fired multiple shots, before Hawkeye put an explosive shot into the glass that made up Black Widow's prison. Black Widow then kicked the glass, finishing the job and shattering it. Green Arrow fired several arrows at both Hawkeye and Black Widow, before the two of them stepped behind a pillar, vanishing. Green Arrow fired a shot at a shadow, and hit Black Widow in the shoulder, but only cut the skin. Hawkeye then appeared behind him, kicking him in the small of his back, launching him to the floor.

Black Widow stood over the groaning Green Arrow, raising a knife to finish him off. Hawkeye gripped her arm. "We can't stick around, Natalia. We gotta go."

The two assassins stepped into the small spacecraft Hawkeye had used to reach the Watchtower, and left quickly.

Batman threw the door open and charged in, but he was too late. Oliver had been beaten, and Black Widow had been rescued. Bruce pulled Oliver to his feet, deciding there was nothing he could do about Black Widow for the time being. He knew he would be seeing her and her people again, but he couldn't chase after her.  
"_If only Superman had been here…"_


	3. Spiderman vs Flash

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Avengers or the Justice League.**

Flash stood at the wharf, casually watching a ferry moving past. Sensing something, he looked behind him to see a man in a red and blue spandex suit swing down to the ground on a web line. Spiderman moved over to Flash.  
"Hey there! You look silly!"  
Flash zipped up next to Spiderman. "Spiderman. One of the Avengers. Do you really think we'll let you get away with what you're doing?"  
Spiderman shrugged. "I don't know. All I know is you guys took Natasha Romanov prisoner. What else is there?"

Flash dashed into Spiderman, landing several lightning fast hits on him. Spiderman jumped over Flash, shooting a web onto his back and pulling him off balance. Spiderman then hit the ground and kicked Flash's feet out from under him. He then wrapped more web around the world's fastest man, attaching a web line to a distant building. He pulled Flash away from the wharf, tossing him to the roof of a tall building. Flash vibrated at super speeds, and ripped the webs, freeing himself. He then turned and charged at Spiderman, slamming multiple blows into Spiderman. Spiderman spun past Flash, and wrapped a web around his head at the same time, pulling him over with his own momentum. Flash was back on his feet in an instant, slamming multiple strikes into Spiderman, moving far too fast for the spider sense.

Finally, Flash shoved Spiderman, before kicking him in the face. Spiderman moved with the impact, jumping backwards and landing on his feet. Flash followed him, kicking him with such speed as to knock him straight off the rooftop. Spider Man attached a web line to the wall of the building, swinging back up it and onto the roof. Flash turned, ready to attack Spiderman.

Spiderman spun in the air, gripping Flash's wrist and pulling him with superior strength. He then slammed his foot into Flash's head, before flash freed himself, kicking Spider Man in the chest and winding him. Flash then slammed his foot into Spiderman's side, but Spiderman wrapped webs around it, flinging Flash off the roof.

Spider Man followed Flash down to the ground. The ground where the Flash had landed had traces of blood in it, betraying the injuries Flash had sustained from the fall, but there was no sign of him anywhere. Spider Man looked around, thinking intensely as to what had happened. Flash was fast to have vanished so rapidly. Spiderman would not be able to find him.

_Reasons for this outcome:  
1. Flash's strength is far less than Spiderman's, even if Spiderman is noticeably slower.  
_


	4. Black Cat vs Catwoman

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Avengers or the Justice League.**

Black Cat stood at the outside of the warehouse that she knew Flash had run to. She was very good at tracking. She had been asked by Spiderman to find where his beaten enemy had hidden himself. She didn't normally do things like that, but she rationalised it as another favour for Spiderman. Felicity had developed something of a soft spot for the kid.

She turned to face the woman dressed in a suit that resembled a feline who suddenly appeared behind her.

"Guess you think you're real stealthy, huh?"  
The woman moved forward, moving with a pure grace that reminded Black Cat of herself. She readied a whip, furling it around in an annoyingly seductive manor.  
Felicity rolled her eyes. "Okay. You do realise I'm a girl, right?"

The woman moved right up to Black Cat, moving close enough to kiss her. For a second, Felicity thought she might try. "I know you. You're Black Cat. I'm guessing you're doing the same thing I am."  
Black Cat readied her grapple hook. "You were sent to cover Flash's tracks?"  
The woman stepped back, looking mockingly surprised. "No. I'm here for a date with Spiderman."  
Black Cat attacked with her grapple hook, but the woman struck the grapple with her whip, knocking it aside. Black Cat jumped at the woman, kicking her back a few paces. "And you are?"  
"I'm Catwoman. I might just be killing you here in a minute or so."

Black Cat and Catwoman exchanged multiple blows, but Catwoman then lashed Black Cat with her whip, before wrapping her whip around Black Cat's neck and pulling her to her knees. Black Cat fired the grapple hook into Catwoman's face, breaking her mask, ripping it off. Black Cat then used a knife to free herself from the whip.

Catwoman dived at Black Cat, baring metallic claws in preparation to tear at her. Black Cat caught Catwoman by the wrists, throwing her back and following up with a kick to the face. Catwoman then jumped onto a nearby wall, using the claws to climb it. Black Cat fired her grapple into the wall at the top, pulling herself quickly up the wall. She got there only a second before Catwoman did, but it was enough. Black Cat kicked Catwoman in the face just as the other cat burglar reached the roof, dazing her and causing her to let go with one of her hands. Black Cat then latched her grapple onto Catwoman's head, pulling her face-first into the brick wall she still held onto. This stunned Catwoman further, and she lost her grip, falling off the wall and dropping three storeys to the concrete below.

Black Cat climbed down the wall, standing over the badly hurt Catwoman. Catwoman glared, readying her metallic claws to attack if Black Cat came close. Black Cat rolled her eyes, wishing Catwoman would realise that she couldn't even stand and simply give in. Felicity then pulled a loose brick from the wall she had just climbed down, flinging it straight into Catwoman's face, stunning her completely.  
"Count yourself lucky I'm here because of the Spider. I might kill you otherwise."

_Reasons for this outcome:_

1. While Black Cat and Catwoman are very similar, Black Cat contends more often with superhuman enemies, and her equipment is superior, a prime example being her grappling device as opposed to Catwoman's whip.

2. Catwoman is more about stealth, whereas Black Cat, while certainly no Black Widow, has been shown to have rather impressive fighting skills.


	5. Captain America vs Batman

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Avengers or the Justice League.**

Batman stalked through the shadows in the engine room of the SHIELD helicarrier, having already seen the layout of the ship on some stolen blueprints. He was almost at the prison bay where Selina Kyle would be imprisoned. Catwoman had been beaten by a woman named Black Cat, and taken into custody by SHIELD, and Bruce needed to free her.

Batman attached his grapple to a space in the ceiling, pulling himself up to the roof and entering the air vents. He passed several patrols, but they did not notice him, as they were not searching the roof. Finally, he was outside the cell where Selina had been imprisoned. Bruce dropped to the floor, preparing to open the door with an automated lock pick. Reacting to the presence of someone behind him, Batman turned to see a man in a very silly looking outfit. The man was dressed in a suit adorned with stars and stripes, wearing a silly helmet, and carrying a round shield with a star in the centre.

Captain America flung his shield at Batman, but Batman ducked under it, flinging two batarangs at Captain America. Captain America sidestepped to avoid the batarangs, before catching his returning shield, charging with it. Batman jumped at Captain America, slamming both feet into the shield. The force of the kick sent both Captain America and Batman staggering backwards, but both regained their feet immediately. Captain America charged again, swinging his shield as a weapon, but Batman gripped the shield with both hands, before kicking Captain America onto the ground. Batman then flung two batarangs at Captain America, but they bounced harmlessly off Captain America's vibranium shield. Batman then slid along the floor, using his Taser on Captain America's shield, zapping him. Batman then gripped Captain America with his feet, throwing the Captain to the floor, flinging a batarang into his leg in the same movement. Before Captain America could fully recover, Batman threw a smoke bomb at him, and then kicked him hard in the face, stunning him.

Batman opened the door of the cell were Selina was imprisoned, before cutting the bars with a laser and freeing her. Batman and Catwoman then moved quickly and stealthily back to Batman's entry point, and the two of them jumped out, landing in a helicopter which Bruce had waiting nearby.

_Reasons for this outcome:_

1. While Captain America and Batman are very similar in terms of physical strength, speed and agility, Captain America is less intelligent, as Batman possesses a genius level intellect.

2. Captain America's arsenal is limited to his shield, whereas Batman's arsenal is far more varied, as he has many weapons that cover all areas, such as Tasers, smoke bombs, and anything money can buy.


	6. Iron Man vs Green Lantern

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Avengers or the Justice League.**

Iron Man flew through the sky, scanning the streets below. The one known as Batman had sneaked into the helicarrier and rescued the Catwoman, Selina Kyle. Iron Man was following them, and he suspected he would find them with Jarvis' scanner technology.

In the distance, there was a flash of green, and a man in a green costume, wearing a glowing green ring, appeared in front of Iron Man.

Green Lantern faced the one they called Iron Man. Bruce had asked Hal to cover his escape, so Hal had to hold Iron Man off for a few minutes.

Iron Man fired several missiles at Green Lantern, but Green Lantern created a shield, which blocked all the missiles. Iron Man then fired a laser beam from his wrist at Green Lantern, but Lantern created a laser of his own, countering Iron Man's. Iron Man flew to the side, deactivating the laser so as to conserve power. Green Lantern created a machine gun, firing shots at Iron Man. Iron Man evaded most of the shots, the ones that hit him not penetrating his armour.

Iron Man then started shooting blasts from his repulsors, but Green Lantern fired energy attacks of his own, dodging as he did so. Iron Man also evaded, and neither could hit the other.  
Finally, Green Lantern made a huge wall of machine guns appear in the air behind Iron Man, firing thousands of bullets into his armour. The armour absorbed the bullets, but was severely damaged in the process. Iron Man charged straight at Green Lantern, but Green Lantern placed a spiked shield between them, which Iron Man only just avoided.

Iron Man reached Green Lantern, and prepared to attack with his fists, but Green Lantern created a giant fist to smack Iron Man back first. Iron Man recovered, but was too slow to avoid having a vice appear around him, which pulled him forward, vanishing to be replaced by a missile, which appeared in front of Iron Man, slamming into him.

Iron Man released a flurry of missiles at Green Lantern, but Green Lantern created a large machine gun and shot them all out of the air, to be replaced by an airborne train, which flew into Iron Man and threw him back. Iron Man fired his chest cannon at Green Lantern as a last ditch effort, but Lantern easily flew out of the beam's path, before creating a large building in the air above Iron Man, which fell on him, forcing him straight down to the ground.

As Hal was about to leave, Iron Man flew back up from the ground, badly damaged, but still able to fight. Iron Man flew at Green Lantern, firing missiles and repulsor blasts, while Green Lantern put a rocket in front of Iron Man, which wrapped chains around the armoured Avenger, before flying into space with him chained to it.

Iron Man felt the suit start to lose power as he was taken to the atmosphere, just short of outer space. He struggled to free himself, before looking up and seeing that Green Lantern floated nearby, having followed him up. Green Lantern created multiple rockets, flinging them into the rocket that Iron Man was chained to, causing all the rockets to blow up.

Iron Man fell back towards the ground, his suit having lost all power. He was trying to make the suit fly again, but it was dead. As he felt himself lose consciousness, he realised he was probably doomed.

Just as Iron Man was a few hundred feet from hitting the ground, Green Lantern created a massive pillow the size of a city block under him, cushioning his landing, before letting him drop the remaining few dozen feet to the ground. Even dead as it was, the Iron Man suit protected Tony Stark from the worst of the landing.

_Reasons for this outcome.  
1. While Iron Man's armour is full of many different kinds of weapons and is very powerful, Green Lantern would be capable of outperforming him in this regard as he is capable of generating any physical or chemical weapon imaginable._


	7. Thor vs Wonder Woman

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Avengers or the Justice League.**

Thor stood at the deck of the helicarrier. Tony Stark had been brought back alive, but had failed to catch the Batman, having been stopped by the Green Lantern. Spiderman stood on the deck nearby, watching the buildings go by underneath. Thor sensed someone nearby, and looked up to see a woman in a suit of armour that somewhat resembled a corset.

The woman approached, and as she did, the Batman appeared from nowhere behind her. The woman, Wonder Woman as Thor believed her to be called, approached Thor, while the Batman prepared to face Spiderman. Thor threw himself forward, smashing into Wonder Woman and launching them both off the deck and into the air. Wonder Woman wrapped her whip around Thor and tried to pull him in, but Thor sent lightning pulsing along the length of the whip, electrocuting her badly.

Detaching the whip from Thor, Wonder Woman flew away, flinging her tiara at him. Thor caught the tiara, feeling its razor-sharp edge cut his hand slightly. Wonder Woman readied her sword and shield, charging at Thor, while Thor flung his hammer into Wonder Woman's face, launching her back several hundred metres. Wonder Woman recovered just in time to avoid being hit with a bolt of lightning Thor sent her way. She then flew back at him, swinging her sword at him. Thor parried the sword with his hammer, before slamming his hammer onto her shield, launching both of them back.

Thor fired a storm at Wonder Woman, while Wonder Woman dodged every attack the sky sent her way, before flying at Thor with her sword. Thor caught the sword on his hammer, pulsing a bolt of lightning into the hammer and through the sword, and therefore through Wonder Woman. Wonder Woman threw herself back, flinging her tiara at Thor again, having reclaimed it when Thor had dropped it. Thor smacked the tiara aside with his hammer, before flinging the hammer into Wonder Woman's face, pulsing lightning into it as he did so.

Wonder Woman recovered to see that Thor, already holding the hammer again, stood right in front of her. As she prepared to defend herself, Thor slammed his hammer into her face, before punching her in the chest, and then slamming his hammer down on the top of her head. Thor then gripped the dazed Wonder Woman and flew up into the sky, creating an electric cyclone around himself and his victim. In the air, Thor struck Wonder Woman repeatedly with his hammer, feeling her solid bones actually crack under the force.

Thor then sent both himself and Wonder Woman down to the ground at amazing speeds, causing the empty field to turn into a large crater, the entire cyclone boring into the ground, and into Wonder Woman. When the cyclone had faded, Wonder Woman lay on the ground, Thor's hammer planted on her chest, holding her down on the ground. Wonder Woman tried to move the hammer, but it seemed heavier than the world itself. Thor stepped up to her, picking up the hammer, and slamming it into Wonder Woman's face, stunning her.

_Reasons for this outcome:  
1. While Thor and Wonder Woman are fairly similar in terms of strength and speed, Thor's superior durability gives him an advantage in this fight.  
2. Wonder Woman is armed in a fairly similar fashion to Thor, but possesses no energy attacks, which makes Thor's lightning a huge advantage over her._


	8. Spiderman vs Batman

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Avengers or the Justice League.**

While Thor and Wonder Woman took to the air, Batman flung several batarangs at Spiderman, watching as Spiderman dodged every one of them. Batman charged, readying his Taser. Spiderman attached a web to Batman, pulling the caped crusader to the deck. Batman cut the web with the edge of one his batarangs, before jumping out of the way of Spiderman's kick, and flinging a batarang at Spiderman at close range.

Spiderman easily dodged the projectile despite the close range, attaching webs to Batman's feet, before jumping up and punching Batman in the face, dazing him, before jumping into the air and kicking Batman in the head, knocking his mask off. Batman caught Spiderman's leg and Tasered it, causing Spiderman to convulse violently, before punching Spiderman to the deck, and then using a batarang to cut the webs that fastened his feet to the deck. Batman cut through the webs quickly, before turning to have Spiderman's fist collide sharply with his face.

Batman went flying across the deck, flinging a batarang at Spiderman, which Spiderman dodged, attaching a web line to Batman's leg, spinning him around. Despite being spun around, Batman was able to reach the web line attached to his foot and cut it, feeing himself.

As Batman prepared to attack Spiderman, Spiderman already stood over him, swinging a punch at the dark knight's face. Batman caught Spiderman's fist, twisting it and dislocating Spiderman's wrist, before twisting it further and dislocating his shoulder. Spiderman slammed his other fist into Batman, sending him across the deck.

Batman recovered just as Spiderman's foot connected sharply with his nose, breaking it, and spraying blood all over Batman's face. Batman caught Spiderman's leg, pulling it downwards and twisting it, dislocating the knee. Spiderman fired a web onto Batman's face, before slamming his good fist into Batman's jaw, sending him flying once more.

As Spiderman struggled to stand on his one good leg, preparing to use his one good arm, Batman stood, dazed and covered in his own blood, his mask gone, readying his Taser. The two charged, slamming into each other, attacking each other. Batman Tasered Spiderman's dislocated shoulder several times, before Tasering his dislocated knee. Spiderman gripped Batman's wrist, pulling the Taser from his grip and throwing it aside. Batman threw a flash bang grenade, while Spiderman readied to throw a final punch.

The flash bang grenade worked, releasing a burst of light, which completely obscured both fighters from view. Thor flew back onto the deck to see Spiderman crouched over, stunned by the flash bang grenade, and Batman lying on the deck, unconscious, his face looking damaged. Spiderman finally straightened up. The effect of the flash bang grenade had been slightly lessened by the tint on Spiderman's mask, and also Spiderman had covered his eyes with his mostly limp arm.

_Reasons for this outcome:  
1. While Batman's skill is far greater, there is no denying that Spiderman is stronger and faster.  
2. While Batman can handle a great deal of punishment, he is limited by being human, and Spiderman's punches would certainly take their toll.  
3. Spiderman has been shown to be able to resist things like electric shock, shown by his victories over characters like Electro and Shocker, and would also be accustomed to fighting technology and strange weapons, as Batman's weapons are rather similar to those of the Green Goblin, though the Green Goblin is very dangerous to Spiderman because of those very weapons._


	9. Thor vs Captain Marvel

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Avengers or the Justice League.**

Thor hovered outside the helicarrier, waiting for the rescue attempt that would surely happen. He sensed the enemy long before he appeared, as the man was filled with godly power. Finally, the man appeared. He wore a red suit, and flew just as Wonder Woman had. Thor vaguely remembered hearing about this man. His name was Captain Marvel. Captain Marvel flew up to Thor.

Captain Marvel gripped Thor, punching him once, but Thor threw him off, shooting lightning at him, which missed, but still slightly staggered Captain Marvel. Captain Marvel began raining blows on Thor, with Thor blocking every attack that was sent his way. Finally, Captain Marvel gripped Thor and pulled him down to the ground, where the two impacted like a meteor. Captain Marvel gripped Thor still, before yelling, "Shazam!" and jumping back. Thor held up his hammer, easily catching the lightning bolt that Captain Marvel had summoned.

Captain Marvel flew at Thor, but Thor filled the air in front of himself with lightning bolts, until one finally hit Captain Marvel, and he turned into a young boy. Billy Batson scrambled back, quickly yelling "Shazam" again, bringing down a bolt of lightning, but Thor fired a lightning bolt of his own into the air, striking the lightning bolt Billy had summoned and stopping it from hitting Billy. Billy, growing desperate, began yelling, "Shazam! Shazam! Shazam!"

Billy called down dozens of lightning bolts, and Thor intercepted every one of them with his own lightning. Finally, realising he could not change into Captain Marvel, Billy began to run, but Thor stood beside him in an instant, picking him up.  
"Children do not belong in battle."

_Reasons for this outcome:  
1. While Thor and Captain Marvel have very similar powers, Captain Marvel would be reverted to Billy Batson the instant Thor's lightning hit him, and then Thor could stop Billy from changing back.  
2. Thor is an experienced warrior, whereas Billy Batson, Wisdom of Solomon notwithstanding, is still just a child._


	10. Aquaman vs Iron Man

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Avengers or the Justice League.**

Aquaman jumped out of the water and onto the deck of the airborne helicarrier, readying his trident. He had heard about Bruce, Billy and Diana, and planned to rescue them. Several agents tried to stop him, but were struck to one side with little effort. Finally, Iron Man flew into the air above Aquaman. "Hey. It's a fish. You think you'll taste good if we cook you?"

Aquaman flung his trident at Iron Man, but Iron Man easily dodged it. Iron Man then fired a blast from his repulsors at Aquaman, which Aquaman jumped out of the way of. Aquaman reclaimed his trident, while Iron Man released a series of missiles at Aquaman. Aquaman began striking the missiles out of the air with his trident, before diving aside to avoid being hit with a blast from Iron Man's repulsors.

Aquaman jumped up as Iron Man slammed into him, and Iron Man picked Aquaman off the deck, flying into the sky with him. Aquaman attempted to use his trident, but a blast from Iron Man's repulsors forced him to drop it, and it fell into the ocean. Aquaman attempted to rip the Iron Man suit apart, but Iron Man spun himself around repeatedly to keep Aquaman off balance, all the while heading higher into the sky.

Finally, Aquaman gripped Iron Man's helmet, tearing the mask off and tossing it aside. As Aquaman was about to attack Tony Stark's exposed face, when Tony fired his engines up, sending himself spinning in a different direction. Aquaman's vice-like grip failed to hold onto the smooth surface of Iron Man's armour, and he was sent into freefall. Aquaman looked down, hoping to see water under him, but instead he saw a stone ground. Iron Man had obviously picked his drop zone quite well

Iron Man flew lower, reaching a point where he could breathe without his mask. He watched as Aquaman slammed into the stone ground, smashing several large rocks in the process. Aquaman struggled to his feet again, badly shaken but not too badly hurt. Iron Man hovered above Aquaman, firing several missiles, which Aquaman tried to dodge, but was not able to.

The missiles slammed into the king of Atlantis one after another, before Iron Man fired his chest cannon at Aquaman, boring a hole straight through the ground, badly burning Aquaman. When the dust and smoke cleared, Aquaman was still awake, though the heat of the blast had left him in a very bad way. Iron Man fired another Unibeam at Aquaman, tearing up the ground further, and finally rendering Aquaman unconscious.

_Reasons for this outcome:_

1. While Aquaman is probably stronger physically than Iron Man, he would be at a disadvantage unless the fight took place in water, while Iron Man would be at a huge advantage in the air, which is a more likely place for the fight to end up being taken to.

2. Aquaman is capable, but the wide range of Iron Man's high-tech weapons would be impossible for him to predict.

3. Aquaman weakens if heated up, as it causes him to dehydrate. Iron Man's weapons would generate heat, which would be an added affect to each projectile, making Iron Man's advantage larger again.


	11. Superman vs Captain America

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Avengers or the Justice League.**

Clark easily pried open the metal panels on the hull of the helicarrier, flying inside. He had taken extra care to avoid meeting Thor, who hovered around the helicarrier's deck. Superman landed inside the helicarrier, and moved quickly and quietly through the interior. His X-ray vision enabled him to see the guards wherever they were, and he was therefore able to easily avoid them.

Finally, he reached the containment cells, where he knew the others would be kept. A man in a red, white and blue suit adorned with stars and stripes stood in front of the door, brandishing a round shield, also adorned with stars and stripes. Superman's X-ray vision told him that the man was human, but filled with some sort of serum or equivalent to make him stronger. Superman dashed out, floating just above the floor, and gripped the man, who he knew was Captain America, by the shoulders and tossed him through the nearest wall.

As Superman ripped the metal door from the wall, he felt Captain America's shield slam into him and bounce off. Superman turned to see that Captain America had withstood the collision with the wall and was willing to keep fighting.

Captain America yelled out that there was an intruder, but Superman reached him in an instant, punching him onto his back. Superman turned his back, and Captain America jumped up and slammed his shield on Superman's head, the shield resounding loudly as it hit the head of steel. Superman turned around, picking Captain America up from the ground, not even seeming to feel the blows Captain America landed on his face with the shield.

Superman glared into Captain America's face, his eyes flashing red, threatening to use his Heat Vision. "Stay down."  
Superman threw Captain America straight through the wall behind him, hearing the thin pipes break under the Impact. After using his X-ray vision to verify that Captain America was alive and undamaged, Superman entered the containment cell, where he saw his fellow Leaguers imprisoned. Batman was chained to a wall, Billy Batson wore a rubber suit with wires leading to the floor, obviously designed to stop any lightning from hitting him. Wonder Woman stood off to the side, her hands chained together, while Aquaman was off to the side, wearing a suit that kept him hydrated, but only within close proximity to the working machine. Superman noticed that the room was warm, and then suddenly realised that the lights were red UV, imitating the rays of a red sun.

Superman stepped over to Batman, struggling to bring him down, but the red UV radiation had stripped him of his powers. Hearing a chuckle, Superman turned to see Nick Fury standing at the door. "We knew it'd be you who came."  
Superman raised his fist to hit Fury, but Fury caught his hand, easily throwing the weakened Superhero onto his back. Black Widow stepped in behind him, and kicked Superman away from Fury.

Superman glared at Fury. "Why are you people doing this?"  
Fury stepped closer. "How can you ask that? Was it not you who ripped down an entire building in New York a few weeks ago? Sure looked like your work. Heat Vision and everything."  
Confused, Superman started to stand, but was kicked back to the floor by Black Widow.  
Fury leaned closer to Superman. "You lose, Kal-El. Almost your entire team is captured, and Green Lantern and Flash will have to go up against Thor if they try to rescue you. Did you really think you could tear down a whole building, killing thousands of people, without any consequences?"


	12. Wonder Woman vs Storm

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Avengers or the Justice League.**

Superman stood up in the containment cell, uncertain what he could do. Suddenly, Batman spoke.  
"Clark, I have a lock pick in my boot. Can you reach it?"  
Superman reached into Batman's boot, trying to find the lock pick. Without his X-ray vision, finding it proved difficult, but possible. Superman withdrew the lock pick, handing it to Batman, who proceeded to rapidly unlock his own restraints, before heading over to Wonder Woman and unlocking hers, restoring her Amazon powers.

The door opened, and a swarthy woman dressed in leather entered. Batman was sent stumbling back when she threw a bolt of lightning into him, blocked mostly by his insulated armour. Wonder Woman stepped forward, having claimed her whip. The woman faced Wonder Woman, sparks arcing across her fingers.

Storm attacked with a bolt of lightning, which Wonder Woman blocked with her wrist bracers. Wonder Woman then flashed forward, collecting Storm and smashing straight out of the helicarrier. The structural damage cut the power to the red UV lights, removing the imitated red sunlight, and allowing Superman's powers to restore.

Outside, Storm filled the sky with lightning bolts, while Wonder Woman struck the bolts aside with her whip and bracers, before wrapping her whip around Storm and pulling her towards the ground. Storm pulsed lightning through the whip, electrocuting Wonder Woman, but her powers were nowhere near as destructive as Thor's had been. Ignoring the electricity conducting through her, Wonder Woman flung Storm straight into the hull of the helicarrier, causing an explosion on impact.

Wonder Woman then flew away, reaching a safe distance from the helicarrier, where she reunited with her friends, who had escaped while she had fought Storm.

Superman floated up before the rest of the group. "We need to find out what is going on here. It seems they wanted that Kryptonite because they planned to attack me with it. The problem is, if we don't have it, and they don't have it, who does?"

The Justice League turned to see that the helicarrier was buzzing with movement, and that several Avengers were ready to fight them.  
Superman looked up as Green Lantern appeared next to the group, Flash beside him.  
"We're all here, and they're all here, too. We'll never be able to find who's really responsible for all this with these guys breathing down our necks. We have to beat them. Right here, right now."


	13. All Out War

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Avengers or the Justice League.**

The Justice League settled themselves in a field, preparing to face the Avengers. Captain America and Iron Man stood at the front of the Avengers, while Superman and Batman stood at the front of the Justice League.

Thor spun his hammer around in a windmill motion, before launching himself into the crowd of Justice Leaguers. Green Lantern created a wall of machine guns, which fired shots at Thor, which hurt him, but didn't seem to penetrate his skin. Thor slammed into the wall of machine guns, shattering it. Wonder Woman then flew into him, collecting him.

Flash dashed to the Avengers, slamming the flat of his foot into Hawkeye's midsection, knocking the archer out in an instant. Black Widow attacked the Flash, but he easily avoided her. Iron Man took to the sky, shooting missiles at the Justice League. Superman used his Heat Vision to destroy the rockets before they reached the League, and Captain Marvel retaliated with a bolt of lightning, which he flung at Iron Man.

Green Arrow fired several arrows at the Avengers, before Captain America stood over him. Iron Man and Spiderman charged into the Justice League's ranks, where they were met with rock hard resistance from Captain Marvel. The two teams then charged each other as one, and the fight truly began.

Some of the combatants were defeated very quickly. Iron Man was punched into the air by Aquaman, and then fired a series of missiles at Wonder Woman, staggering her slightly, and leaving her completely open to the series of hammer strokes she received from Thor, which knocked her out. Iron Man was then pulled from the air by Captain Marvel, who slammed him down onto the ground repeatedly, knocking him unconscious.

Captain America struck Green Arrow back several paces, where Green Arrow was punched unconscious by Spiderman. Spiderman was then knocked unconscious by a wall dropped on him by Green Lantern. Flash was then hit by Thor, and knocked unconscious in a single blow. Thor then engaged Green Lantern. Captain Marvel punched Storm in the face, knocking her out in one hit. Black Cat was then knocked out by a surprise attack from Catwoman, who was herself knocked out a second later by a passing blow from Captain America's shield.

Aquaman punched Black Widow flying back, instantly rendering her unconscious, as Thor slammed his fist into Green Lantern, knocking him out and sending several of his teeth flying in multiple directions. Thor and Captain Marvel then slammed into each other, while Aquaman prepared to engage Captain America, the only other Avenger left standing.

Thor defeated Captain Marvel, but it took great effort as the two were in close quarters, where Thor couldn't use his lightning to revert Marvel to Billy Batson. As Captain Marvel fell, unconscious and badly bruised, Superman's fist collided sharply with Thor's face, stunning the Asgardian. Meanwhile, Aquaman was punched unconscious before he could even reach Captain America, his attacker stepping in front of Captain America. It was the Hulk.

Superman moved over to Hulk, ready for the last battle that would decide the outcome.  
Batman walked next to him. "That's the World-Breaker Hulk, and he seems angry. Be careful, Superman."

Superman stood in front of the Hulk, while Batman prepared to face Captain America.  
After a second to compose themselves, the four remaining combatants charged. The final battle was at hand.


	14. Superman vs Hulk

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Avengers or the Justice League.**

Superman and Hulk collided, the sheer force of the impact sending shockwaves in all directions. Gripping the Hulk, Superman flew up into the air, hoping to take the fight to another place, but the Hulk threw Superman back to the ground, where Superman landed on his feet, wrestling with Hulk. Superman fired up his Heat Vision, shooting a laser beam into Hulk's face, causing Hulk pain, but not stopping him or even coming close. With a roar of rage, Hulk threw Superman back several hundred metres, charging after him.

Superman flew up into the air, but Hulk jumped onto him, pulling him down to the ground and starting to strike him repeatedly. Superman then slammed his foot into Hulk, launching him back, before blasting him with Heat Vision. Hulk snarled, growing angrier. As Soon as the Hulk landed on the ground, he charged at Superman in a fit of rage. Superman slammed into Hulk, but was cleaned up by the Hulk, who was now far stronger than Superman.

Hulk then threw Superman into the sky, where Superman used his magnetically powered flight to stay airborne. Hulk jumped up after Superman, reaching for him, but Superman punched Hulk, launching him back to the ground. As Superman primed his Heat Vision, Hulk ripped a huge rock out of the ground, flinging it into the air at Superman.

Superman's Heat Vision destroyed the rock in an instant, literally melting it in midair. Hulk jumped up and swung his fist at Superman, but Superman easily avoided the attack, shooting his Heat Vision at Hulk again. Hulk continued jumping and attacking, while Superman continued dodging and using both his fists and Heat Vision.

Superman was hitting Hulk repeatedly, but Hulk showed no sign that it even bothered him. Superman had the suspicion that if the fight continued at this pace, he would tire long before the Hulk did. While Superman was landing many hits, and Hulk was now landing none, Hulk was growing angrier, and therefore just getting stronger, while Superman was indeed tiring, the repeated use of his Heat Vision proving particularly exhausting.

Superman swooped low to attack Hulk, avoiding Hulk's charge, and then gripping Hulk from behind, pulling him onto his back. Superman then spun Hulk around and threw him straight up into the air, watching Hulk fly straight through the atmosphere.

Superman then turned to see that Batman had defeated Captain America, and was standing over him. Suddenly, there was a roar, and Hulk dropped back down to the ground.  
Superman shook his head. "How did you get back? You can't fly."  
"Hulk hit metal machine in empty place. Hulk jump back."  
Superman clenched his fist, unable to believe his bad luck. Hulk had hit a satellite and used it as a platform to jump back to Earth.

As the two started to advance again, a massive explosion shook the area. They turned to see a large platform rising from the ground. The platform was a spaceship. Kryptonian technology. The ship opened, and a figure stepped out. An all too familiar one. Lex Luthor.


	15. The Real Villain

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Avengers or the Justice League.**

Superman stared, horrified, at the sight of Lex Luthor in a Kryponian spacecraft.  
"Luthor, where did you get that spaceship?"  
Luthor smirked. "Why, I flew into space and collected it, of course."  
Superman narrowed his eyes. "Flew?"

To Superman's horror, Lex Luthor then started to lift off the ground, until he floated right up to Superman.  
"Yes, you heard me correctly, Superman. You fools have idiotically attacked each other, which left me completely to my own devices. Now, absolute authority shall be mine. I will save this world in a way you never can, Superman."  
Superman gripped Luthor, but was hit back with astounding force.  
"How?" He said, starting to understand why Fury thought Superman had destroyed a building with Heat Vision. If Luthor had the same powers, it could have been him.  
Luthor smirked again, arrogant as ever.  
"You fools have been so busy attacking each other towards no end, you fail to even remember the item which started this conflict."

Superman cringed in pain as Luthor opened up his shirt, revealing a glowing piece of Kryptonite embedded in his chest. "This most interesting piece of stone not only grants me power similar to yours, but also weakens you when in close proximity, even more so when I intensify it. This particular fragment of Kryptonite is from the very centre of Krypton's explosion, so it contains higher levels of radiation than any other Kryptonite we have ever seen before, and will ever see again. That is why it grants me such power. A power source greater than the Sun, and only unstable in the hands of an idiot."  
Superman shook his head, feeling sweat run down his face.  
"What, you just stick it in your ribcage and that's it?"

Luthor closed his shirt. "Don't be so foolish. I tied it directly into my heart, which in turn pumps its power through to my whole body. The stone is in the shape of a pyramid, you imbecile."

Superman started to move forward, when Luthor fired a green version of Heat Vision, which Hulk jumped forward and took to the chest. Superman stepped back as Hulk attacked Luthor, but Luthor flew up into the sky.  
"Superman can't defeat me, and the green brute can't reach me. This is a fight you cannot win."

As Luthor was starting to move towards them, Batman appeared beside Superman and fired a black jet of fluid onto the charging Luthor. Luthor was so focused on charging at Superman that he didn't see Batman's weapon until it was too late. Luthor dropped to the ground, struggling to remove the hardened surface from himself.

Batman nodded to Superman. "That's a special lead compound designed to stay on. I invented it in case we had to deal with that really dangerous Kryptonite."

Superman charged at Luthor, the Hulk charging beside him. The two heroes slammed into Luthor, dragging him down with their combined strength. Despite the effects of the Kryptonite not reaching Superman, Luthor was still stronger than Superman, though not as strong as the Hulk.

Luthor threw Superman back, while Hulk continued to engage him. Superman re-joined the fight, but Luthor was easily keeping him out of it, as the Kryptonite was still affecting Superman somewhat.

Suddenly, Superman had a thought. He called out to Hulk, and Hulk turned to him.  
After listening to Superman's plan, Hulk nodded, and the two charged at Luthor. Luthor landed a solid punch on Superman's chest, before picking him up and flinging him across the field. Superman then dropped down, clutching his chest where Luthor had hit him.

Believing Superman to be temporarily out of the way, Luthor turned his attention to the Hulk. Hulk and Luthor exchanged many blows, each seeming to hold the other at bay, when suddenly, Luthor heard Superman shout, "Now!"

As soon as that command was given, Hulk slammed his fist with incredible strength into Luthor's face, launching him back, where Superman waited. Superman punched Luthor as hard as he could, feeling the sheer force of the Hulk's punch drive him back several paces. Superman's blow launched Luthor straight back to the Hulk, who slammed both his fists into Luthor, smacking him down to the ground with such force as to leave a giant crater.

Such was the force of the blow that the glowing piece of Kryptonite shattered, its glow and power instantly lost.

An exhausted and badly aching Lex Luthor struggled to his feet to find the Hulk and Superman standing over him, with Batman, Captain America and the rest of both teams standing close by.  
Iron Man stepped forward, lifting up his mask to expose his face.  
"This didn't really go your way, did it, baldy?"


	16. Epilogue

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Avengers or the Justice League.**

Several weeks had passed since the destruction of the core Kryptonite, and Lex Luthor was in prison where he belonged. Nick Fury had declared a truce, but not surprisingly, he showed no remorse for initiating the conflict. Batman had made a peace agreement with Tony Stark, stating that the two teams worked towards a similar goal, and therefore would be on the same side.

Superman and Hulk had thrown Luthor's salvaged spaceship back into outer space, where Superman's telescopic vision saw it explode on impact with the Sun. Directly after they had done this, Hulk had randomly punched Superman across the field, simply because he felt like it.

Superman and Batman stood at the Watchtower, looking down at the Earth. Flash suddenly appeared next to them.  
"Hey, guys, Cyborg just got a message from Tony Stark. Some guy called Thanos has appeared. The Avengers want our help dealing with him. From Thor's description, I'd say he's pretty much another Darkseid."

Superman nodded. "Tell them I'll be there soon."  
Flash zipped off, before returning directly after.  
"They're waiting for you."

Superman flew from the Watchtower, Batman close behind in a spacecraft. Superman wasn't looking forward to it, but he was ready to help combat this Thanos.


End file.
